As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices to view and consume content at greater rates. Such content may be viewed at different locations (e.g., within a home, in a public place, outdoors, etc.) and therefore settings associated with rendering the content are increasingly important to provide an optimal user experience. Furthermore, different types of content may be preferably viewed with different device settings. For example, a certain ambiance associated with the content may be best reflected by adjusting the settings, such as dark or muted colors associated with scary media content. Unfortunately, device settings are often predetermined by the manufacturer, or set by a user once in a while, but may not be specifically optimized for a particular piece of content. Therefore, users either manually adjust settings to the best of their abilities when needed, often leading to poor viewing quality and an unacceptable user experience. These types of experiences do not allow the device to exhibit the best viewing experience or may deter the user from consuming the associated content.